Always With You
by CSM
Summary: While unpacking her dorm, Rachel finds something that Finn left behind for her. Post- Goodbye


**Title: Always With You**

**Author: CSM**

**Summary:**** While unpacking her dorm, Rachel finds something that Finn left behind for her. Post- Goodbye**

* * *

**Always With You**

* * *

She's unpacking her final box in her dorm when she finds them rolled up in blanket, two ratty old dark green socks with soft blue spikes running along the edge, with the word 'Reptar' written across it, she chokes back a sob when she runs her fingers along the rough fabric paint the words are written in.

They are Finn's socks, he's had these socks since he was 8, they are stretched out and faded in some parts, but he calls them his lucky socks, he always wears them when he has a big game or an exam. He even told Rachel he wore them on their 'work date' in New York.

She remembers how she even found them in the first place.

_"Finn! why is it so cold up here?" She calls out from under Finn's blanket, propped up against his pillow._

_They were having their movie night indoors because of the snow storm, Finn's parents were in DC on some business and Kurt got stuck at Blaine's house._

_"I think the heater is a little faulty, borrow one of my sweaters." Finn calls out from his bathroom._

_Rachel slips out of the bed, Finn's comforter around her shoulders and dragging behind her as she goes to his chest of drawers, she opens the first one and giggles when she sees his Spongebob boxers and next to she sees a Buzz Lightyear one. _

_Her curiosity now spiked, she forgets her reason for going to Finn's chest of drawers in the first place and starts going through Finn's apparent large variety of boxers devoted to various cartoon characters. She's only ever seen the Spongebob one, and that's all because she surprised him a day when he was supposed to be grounded._

_Rachel giggles as she holds up another one this time that's red with a yellow lighting bolt in the center. She wonders briefly if its Harry Potter related or something else. She puts it back about to pick up another one, when a green fluffy object catches her attention, she picks up the soft worn out object and giggles when she realizes its a very old pair of socks, it has soft padded parts along the edges almost looking like claws or something and when she sees the word 'Reptar' written at the top it suddenly makes sense_

_"Hey you sneak, if I can't go through your underwear drawer you can't go through mine." Finn teases as he comes out of the bathroom," My sweaters aren't in there...what are you doing?"_

_"I thought socks might help?" Rachel says sheepishly, as Finn comes up to her taking the socks out of her hands, "Sorry, I opened the wrong drawer and well I saw them. Rugrats, Finn? Really?"_

_Finn grins sheepishly, rubbing his neck in embarrassment, grabbing her hand and tugging her to his bed, "Don't laugh okay?"_

_"I would never." Rachel says, realizing he's serious about what he's about to tell her._

_"When I was younger, I was like a scrawny little thing, and I use to get picked on a lot in elementary school. My Uncle Ted I told you about him right? My mom's brother who died in a car accident when I was seven?"_

_Rachel nods, now sitting up straight at the mention of Finn's Uncle, the one person Finn use to look up to as a father figure, before Burt and Mr. Schue, "Yea I remember."_

_"Well he gave me this when my mom told him about the bullies and I told him I was too old for Rugrats, cause apparently I use to watch that with him when I was like three or something. Anyway he told me that it I use to tell him I wanted to be big and strong like Reptar. He told me that one day I'd be bigger and stronger than everyone, but I'd know that I wouldn't need to bully people because of my size. It's silly but the first day I wore it, was the day I met Puck and well no one messes with Puck, so I never got bullied again...well till McKinely...anyway my point is these socks have kinda been like my good luck charm. I wore it to the first champion ship game we one in Little League and then again sophomore year of high school. I wore it when we one Regionals in junior year and again when I took you out for our work date, and sure that didn't go _exactly _as planned, but it always brought me luck you know?"_

_Rachel looks at him speechless and Finn cheeks redden, "It's stupid. I know, you can laugh if you want."_

_"Finn _no_ its not stupid at all. It's very sweet." Rachel says, "We all have our own little good luck charms. I'll put it back."_

They went back to watch the movie, Finn's socks never mentioned again, until now, Rachel looks down at the old worn out socks in shock. Finn gave her, his lucky socks, she rolls out the socks and sees a piece of paper neatly folded inside the sock, she pulls it out curiously, and she can't even stop the tears if she tried.

_For anytime you think you can't do this_

_I believe in you Rachel._

* * *

**Reviews are love ;)**


End file.
